deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Megaman vs. Ratchet and Clank
Description Capcom versus Playstation! Two science-fiction heroes with robotic buddies and immense arsenals charge into battle, guns blazing. Prologue Spider: ...And that, Pixie, is the story of the day I became a woman. Pixie: Wooow... that's so cool, Spider. Tell it again! Spider (chuckling): Well, if you insist... Wait. Are... are we rolling live right now? Pixie (shocked): HUH!? But I thought Popeye versus Doctor Manhattan was supposed to be out Series Finale! Spider: Roll the theme music, quickly! Roll it now! Pixie (freaking out): Not ready for this, we're so not ready... Spider: Pull yourself together, woman! We can do this. We can do this... Introduction Spider: As technology advances, the diversity and power of weapons developed can only increase exponentially, and the plethora of available weapons options expands seemingly indefinitely. Pixie: Which is why some of the coolest heroes in video-games charge into battle packing every weapon they can carry. Like Megaman, the Super Fighting Robot! Spider: Or Ratchet, the last lombax. I’m Spider. Pixie: And I’m Pixie! Spider: And it’s our job to analyze their power, abilities and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! Mega-Man Spider: In the year 200X, acclaimed inventor and engineer Dr. Light created a pair of humanoid robots intended to function as his laboratory assistant and his house-keeper, respectively. Pixie: He made the girl one the house-keeper, because sexism, and named them Rock and Roll, because as we all know, a steady supply of bad puns is the sign of true genius. Just look at me! Spider (rolling eyes): Indeed. Rock and his sister Roll enjoyed a peaceful existence while Dr. Light continued creating robots alongside his partner Dr. Wily. Pixie: This may come as an incredible shock to you, but Dr. WILY ''betrayed everyone. I wonder if him and Vicious are members of some kind of an “Obviously Evil Names Society”. Spider: The nefarious Dr. Wily reprogrammed Dr. Light’s 6 Robot Masters, forcing them to serve as his personal tools of destruction and mayhem. It seemed that there was no one who had the technology, power and courage to stop him… until Rock rose to the challenge. Rock asked his father, Dr. Light, to upgrade him, remodeling him for combat so that he’d be able to fight for justice and restore peace. And that’s how he became… Pixie (takes a deep breath): MEGA-MAN! THE SUPER FIGHTING ROBOOOOOOT! The Bitchin’ Blue Bomber is one badass bot. His primary weapon is the Mega Buster, an energy canon that can fire rapidly, has unlimited ammunition and can break through a brick wall with a single shot. He can also charge it to launch a much more powerful blast called the Charge Shot, which can tear through multiple foes in a single shot. Though he usually focuses on long-ranged combat, he can also use the Mega Upper and the Mega Kick to pummel his foes in melee combat. Spider: Mega-Man also has incredible strength, durability and speed. He is capable of catching and holding the weight of Wily’s Castle on his own; that’s a weight of at least 50,000 tons. Thanks to his armor and his natural tenacity, he has survived point-blank explosions that destroyed entire buildings, and temperatures as hot as 12,000 Celsius and as cold as Absolute Zero. Pixie: He’s also fast to enough to dodge lightning and frickin’ laser beams. And no, this isn’t that ‘move out of the way before they fire’ bullshit that Samurai Jack pulled a few battles ago. He can legitimately dodge lasers ''after they’re fired, meaning he can react to and evade projectiles moving at the speed of light. Spider: With his base abilities and power, Mega-Man is already a powerful combatant, but he also has the ability to copy the weapons of the Robot Masters he has defeated. Pixie: Buuut, there are like a hundred Robot Masters and they all have their own weapons, so we’re gonna stick to the best ones and skip everything that’s redundant. The best of the best is easily the Astro Crush, which lets Mega-Man summon a meteor storm that completely decimates his surroundings. The Homing Sniper fires homing missiles, and can even fire three shots at once. The Slash Claw lets him… slash things. With a claw. Too bad it doesn’t come with a healing factor and an Adamantium skeleton. Spider: The Flash Stopper allows Mega-Man to temporarily freeze time, allowing him to dodge attacks or attack at his leisure. The Flash Bomb creates a shining explosion that inflicts damage and blinds foes, and the Crash Bomb can cling to walls and then explode on contact with a foe, allowing for some tricky sneak attacks. The Metal Blade lets him hurl circular saw-blades with deadly force, and the Super Arm increases his strength, allowing him to grab and hurl large stone blocks. Pixie: But we’re not done yet! He can use his older brother’s Proto Shield to block most projectiles. He’s also got the Junk Shield, which protects Mega-Man from attacks by surrounding him with chunks of floating scrap metal. He can launch these as a scattered projectile attack after he’s done letting them soak up damage. The Black Hole Bomb lets him fire miniature black holes, dealing immense damage and defeating most small foes in a single shot. He’s also got a few elemental attacks, like the powerful Electro Beam, and the Tornado Hold, which can inflict massive damage, redirect certain projectiles and immobilize his opponents. There’s also the Fire Storm, which launches a blast of flame while momentarily projecting Mega-Man with a fiery shield, and the Ice-Slasher, which can freeze foes solid in an instant. If he takes too much damage, he can use an Energy Tank to instantly restore himself to full health. E-Tanks are pretty rare though, so he’ll only be allowed to use one of those in this battle. Spider: While Mega-Man’s arsenal is massive, he doesn’t need to charge into battle alone. Mega-Man can summon his faithful robotic dog, Rush at any time to provide assistance. Rush can act as a spring-board, a motorcycle, a submarine or a flying jet-sled. While Rush isn’t nearly as combat-savvy as Mega-Man, he can help out with an energy cannon and an array of small bombs while transformed, or attempt to bite Mega-Man’s foes. Pixie: Plus, when he needs an extra boost of power, Mega-Man can use the Fusion Da—oh, sorry, I mean Super Adapter to combine with Rush.'' This gives him jet-boosters that let him fly for a short time, and the ability to launch his fist as a powerful Rocket Punch. Spider: This Rocket Punch can even be upgraded, causing his fists to automatically home in on his foes. Pixie: He might look like a little kid, but Mega-Man is actually a highly intelligent strategist. He takes on and defeats robots that are stronger than him pretty much every day by figuring out their weaknesses and movement patterns. That said, he’s still a little naïve and gullible, and falls for Dr. Wily’s tricks and lies pretty often. Spider: Also, while his durability is impressive, he can be worn down over time, and every weapon he uses apart from his Mega-Buster has a limited amount of ammunition or energy. Once he’s run out of ammo, he has to choose a different weapon to use. Pixie: What really sucks about this is that his most powerful weapons, like Astro Crush, have the least ammo amount and can only be used a couple of times. Spider: But despite his limitations, Mega-Man remains one of the most powerful and versatile robotic heroes in video-games. from Mega-Man 8 Mega-Man: Let’s do it! Ratchet Spider: Ratchet was a Lombax born on the planet Fastoon, but was sent to a distant planet by his father Kaden to save him from the oncoming attack of Tachyon, the last of the Cragmites. Pixie: Wait, did you say Tachyon? Isn’t he that guy who screws up Doctor Manhattan’s ability to see the future? Spider: ...No. The Cragmites were a militaristic race that had formed a deadly empire and were swiftly conquering every planet in the Polaris Galaxy. To halt the Cragmite’s tyrannical conquest and restore freedom to the galaxy, the Lombax faced the Cragmites in a conflict called the Great War. Pixie: So Cat People versus Nazi Termites. Got it. Spider: The Lombax were eventually able to claim victory by banishing the Cragmites to an alternate dimension. However, one Cragmite managed to avoid this fate. That was Tachyon, who launched an attack on the Lombax to get vengeance. Pixie: And also conquer the entire universe while he was at it, because why not? Anyhoo, Kaden decided to send Ratchet to another planet to avoid Tachyon’s attack. This worked. Bad news is… Tachyon manage to blast the entire Lombax race into an alternate dimension, except one and that was Ratchet. Wait, why does that sound familiar… anyways, after being shot to another planet and becoming the last of his species, Space Cat Superman put his natural love for tinkering with machines to good use and began constructing a space ship so he could travel the universe and do awesome hero stuff. Spider: But there was a problem; in order to finish his ship, Ratchet required a robotic ignition system. Pixie: Bummer. I mean it’s not like those things just fall out of the sky— from Ratchet and Clank shows a rocket-ship falling out of sky. Pixie: ...Oh. Apparently they do. Never mind. Spider: Upon exploring the debris of a recently crash-landed ship, Ratchet discovered a small, unconscious Sentry-bot. Pixie: Robots can lose consciousness? Spider: Yes, apparently. Pixie: Ratchet named the sentry-bot Clank, because XJ-0461 is a pain in the ass to say. Together, they went on a whole crap-ton of adventures, eventually defeating Tachyon and pretty much every other evil jerk in the universe. Of course, they couldn’t have done this without weapons. A whole lot of weapons. Like, so, ''so many weapons, you guys. Spider: For to— Pixie: I don’t think you people understand the number of weapons they have. Spider: …For today’s Death Battle, Ratchet and Clank will be limited to their most powerful and iconic weaponry. Pixie: It’s the only way the two of us will be able to finish this within our life-times. Spider: Ratchet’s standard weapon is the Omni-wrench, which can be used to bludgeon his foes or thrown like a boomerang. Thanks to his commando training, he’s very skilled in melee combat, and is strong enough to hold off a War Grok, a monster several times larger than Ratchet. He’s also quick enough to dodge a laser-blast at close range, and thanks to his natural durability and his armor, can survive lasers, bullets, explosives and even being stepped on by a twenty-one ton Troglosaur or getting hit by the meteor-wrecking Hypernova Defense Laser. His body also contains a supply of Nanomites which can heal him over time. Pixie: In melee combat, he can also use the Shredder Claws, which use energy to cut through foes, and the Walloper, which punches stuff hard. Spider: Supposedly, the Walloper can punch an object into orbit, but since the mass of said object is never specified, that description doesn’t really count as a useable feat of strength or force. Pixie: The Vortex Cannon lets him suck in objects and fire them back as flaming projectiles, while the auto-targeting Ion-Blaster fires ten energy bolts per second. The Pyrociter is a high-powered flame-thrower great for wrecking crowds of small enemies, while the Liquid Nitrogen Gun inflicts massive damage by steadily freezing foes. When he just needs to blow shit up, he’s got the B-11 Vaporizer, a gun that shoot mini-nukes. There’s also the Mini-turret Glove. It’s a glove. That lets him shoot miniature turrets. Video-game makers sure are great at coming up with creative weapon names, huh? Spider: On that note, we have the R.Y.N.O, or Rip Ya a New One. The R.Y.N.O has consistently been portrayed as Ratchet’s most powerful weapon, and while several models have been created, the R.Y.N.O. V is probably the most memorable. Pixie: The R.Y.N.O. V is the bastard off-spring of a missile-launcher, a pair of Gatling guns and a classical record-player. It can tear through massive hordes of enemies and whittle down tough foes in seconds, all while blasting the 1812 Overture on an infinite loop. Because who says slaughter can’t be classy? He’s also got some silly shit like the Groovitron Glove, which fires hypnotic disco balls, and the Sheepinator which gradually turns enemies into sheep. Spider: Of course, Ratchet wouldn’t have made it as far as he has if he didn’t have the defensive tech to back up his destructive power. In addition to his Nanomites, Ratchet has the Tesla Barrier, which can repel attacks and electrocute direct attackers, though this wears down its energy supply more rapidly. He has also used many different suits of armor, but for this battle we have selected his infamous Infernox Armor. In addition to being powerful enough to block 80% of damage, the Infernox Armor allows Ratchet to gather Inferno Power from special crates. Once he has gathered enough, Ratchet can active Inferno Mode, which makes him temporarily invincible and allows him to dual-wield flaming wrenches capable of destroying most foes in a single strike. Pixie: Ratchet is a certifiable one-man army, but he’s rarely alone. His robot buddy Clank can serve him as a living jet-pack and grant immunity to time-control due to his Zoni ancestry. He can also fight pretty well on his own using his Clank Fu, and can even transform into the mighty Giant Clank, who can shoot missiles and energy blasts and punch his foes with his huge fists. Spider: Ratchet and Clank are highly intelligent and experienced combatants who have defeated a lot of enemies, but they still have a few short-comings. Ratchet’s weapons have a finite supply of ammo, and when he runs out, he’s stuck with his wrench. His Nanomites are also limited, and if he takes too much damage and runs down his supply, he can die. Pixie: He’s also kinda reckless. I mean, we’re talking about a guy who stuck his rocket-ship together with rubber-bands and chewing gum. Still, Ratchet and Clank are one dangerous duo. from Ratchet and Clank: A Crack in Time shows Ratchet firing the RYNO V. DEATH BATTLE! Spider: Alright, our combatants are set. It’s time to end this debate once and for all. Pixie: It’s time for a DEATH BATTLE! * * * Mega-Man and his sister Roll are enjoying a peaceful day in Dr. Light’s laboratory. Though the day is quiet, Mega-Man is uneasy; Dr. Wily has recently re-escaped from prison, and Mega-Man is certain that it’s only a matter of time before he launches another attack. Suddenly, a massive crash outside shakes the laboratory, knocking over several shelves of glass beakers and a few computer monitors. Mega-Man jumps, surprised, then quickly dons his helmet and raises his buster. “Oh no! Dr. Wily must be attacking the lab. I’ve got to stop him.” Roll clutches her broom, looking worried. “Be careful, Mega-Man.” Outside, Ratchet staggers out of his crashed space-ship. “Ugh… I think I got whip-lash in my tail.” Clank appears behind him. “I warned you that bubble-gum’s cohesive properties are insufficient for withstanding warp-drive.” Ratchet shrugs and pulls out his Omni-wrench. “Ah, I probably just didn’t use enough spit. Anyways, let’s start work on fixing this thing.” Meanwhile, Mega-Man emerges from the laboratory and spots the crashed space-ship. By the entrance, he sees a small robot that looks like it could be one of Wily’s infantry drones, and without hesitating, he opens fire. A shot from the Mega-Buster hits Clank straight in the ass, knocking him down. “Ouch!” Ratchet whirls and spots Mega-Man with his buster raised. “What the—okay, I don’t know who you are, kid, but nobody gets away with attacking my best friend.” Ratchet lowers the visor on his Infernox armor and raises his wrench as Clank climbs onto his back. ' FIGHT!' Ratchet hurls his Omni-wrench like a boomerang, but Mega-Man slides under the attack, fires a barrage of shots, then leaps over the wrench as it rebounds. Ratchet dodges left and right, avoiding the barrage, then leaps into the air and catches his Omniwrench. “So, you like blasting, huh? Me too,” he quips, drawing his Ion Blaster. Mega-Man and Ratchet both open fire, lighting up the street with a volley of energy blasts. They duck and weave as they pursue each other down the street towards a construction site, where Mega-Man takes cover behind a line of large, wooden crates. The robot equips his Super Arm and grabs one of the crates, then hurls it at Ratchet, but the Lombax catches it with his Vortex Cannon and fires it back. The flaming crate hits Mega-Man straight in the chest, knocking him down. Ratchet advances, smiling, and draws his Pyrociter. He unleashes a jet of flames, but Mega-Man fires back with his Ice-Slasher, which cuts through the flames and freezes the Pyrociter in Ratchet’s grasp. Scowling, Ratchet drops his disabled weapon, draws his Liquid Nitrogen Gun and fires back with a freezing spray, but Mega-Man quickly switches to his Fire Storm. A barrier of flames swings around Mega-Man, negating the Liquid Nitrogen Gun, and he fires a flaming blast at Ratchet, forcing him to dodge. The robot keeps up the attack, launching a barrage of Metal Blades, but Ratchet blocks the attack with his Tesla Barrier, then fires back with the B-11 Vaporizer. Mega-Man leaps away, but the explosion sends him flying, and he slams into a steel girder. Ratchet fires again, but this time, Mega-Man counters with a Tornado Hold. The force of the wind whirls Ratchet’s explosive around, and hurls it straight back at him. The Lombax’s eyes widen and it rolls to the side as the force of the explosion sends him sprawling. Mega-Man then fires a Crash Bomb. Ratchet ducks, and the bomb sticks to a crate behind him. The Lombax fires back with a Groovitron just as Mega-Man fires a Flash Bomb. The blue robot dances helplessly under the Groovitron’s spell, but his Flash Bomb blinds Ratchet, who staggers backwards and bumps into the Crash Bomb that missed him earlier. The explosion knocks him flat and stuns him long enough for Mega-Man to shake off the Groovitron’s spell. Mega-Man gives a determined grimace and launches the Flash Stopper. Ratchet is frozen in place, but before Mega-Man can even fire, Clank reaches out and tags Ratchet, granting him immunity to time manipulation, and Ratchet continues moving. Mega-Man stares, shocked. “He’s immune to the Flash Stopper… and he’s got that robot helping him. I don’t think I can do this alone. Rush!” Mega-Man summons his Rush, who charges towards Ratchet as Clank hops off Ratchet’s back to meet him. Rush tries to bite Clank, but Clank side-steps him and attacks with a Clank Fu combo, knocking Rush down. Rush then transforms into the Rush Jet and fires at Clank with his energy cannon. The little robot scrambles for cover behind another stack of crates. Rush moves in to attack again, but suddenly, Clank grows, transforming into Giant Clank. The robotic dog gives a yelp of surprise and dives, narrowly evading Clank’s fist. Rush fires back with his cannon as Clank attacks with a barrage of lasers and missiles, but Rush’s cannon barely seems to scratch Clank. Meanwhile, Ratchet equips his Shredder Claws and pounces at Mega-Man. Mega-Man equips the Slash Claw, and the two sets of blades spark off each-other as each combatant strives to get in a fatal slash. Since Ratchet’s Shredder Claws aren’t making any head-way, he decides to try blunt force, and switches to his Omni-wrench. His first two swing catch Mega-Man by surprise, and he clobbers the little blue robot with a steely clang. Mega-Man staggers, and Ratchet goes for a third strike, but Mega-Man raises his hand and catches the Omni-wrench, stopping Ratchet’s strike cold. Ratchet chuckles nervously. “Can we talk this out?” Mega-Man uses the Super Arm to hurl Ratchet into the mouth of a nearby subway station. He whistles for Rush and jumps onto Rush’s back to fly after Ratchet. Clank tries follow, but Mega-Man and Rush vanish into the subway, and Giant Clank is too bulky to fit through the entrance. With a sigh, he returns to his normal form and gives chase. Ratchet deflects a Charge Shot from Mega-Man with his Tesla Shield. Clanks flies over and lands on Ratchet’s back just as Ratchet fires a series of Mini-Turrets at Mega-Man. As the turrets open fire, Mega-Man quickly activates the Junk Shield to deflect their bullets. The blue robot then launches the Junk Shield outwards, smashing through the turrets. While Mega-Man is dealing with the turrets, Ratchet smashes through a series of Inferno Crates with his Omniwrench. “If I can just find one more, I’ll have enough,” the Lombax mutters. Tired of their stale-mate, Mega-Man activates the Super Adaptor, fusing with Rush. Ratchet looks over at him and quirks an eyebrow. “Combining robots? Really? This isn’t an anime, you know.” Mega-Man responds by firing a Rocket Punch. The metal fist bounces off Ratchet’s Tesla Barrier, but the barrier crackles and flickers under the strain. Ratchet grimaces. “Well, that ain’t good.” Mega-Man rushes at Ratchet, but Ratchet hops over him and activates his Jet Pack, flying out of the subway. Mega-Man rushes after him and fires another Rocket Punch. Ratchet tries to dodge, but the fist homes in on him and strikes him in the back. The Lombax tumbles out of the air, skids across the ground and bangs his head. Mega-Man closes in for the kill just as Ratchet realizes what he banged his head against... an Inferno Crate. Ratchet shatters the last crate with his wrench and activates Inferno Mode. Mega-Man looks worried as he notices Ratchet’s wrenches begin to gleam with fire. He shoots a Rocket Punch at Ratchet, but Ratchet, now invincible, is unfazed as the first bounces harmlessly off him. Ratchet flies towards Mega-Man with his Jet Pack, and brings his wrench down on Mega-Man’s head, knocking the robot downwards and sending him flying into the street so hard, the Super Adaptor disengages, and Mega-Man and Rush separate. Mega-Man shakes his head as static flashes over his eyes, then sees Ratchet flying down towards him. He leaps out of the way as Ratchet attacks with a flaming, downwards strike, shattering the asphalt beneath. With the Lombax hot on his heels, Mega-Man activates the Rush Cycle and begins speeding down the street. He dodges speeding traffic and fires a few buster-shots back at Ratchet as the Lombax pursues him. Eventually, the Rush Cycle runs out of fuel, and Rush reverts to his normal form, just as Ratchet’s Inferno Mode wears off. Mega-Man activates his E-Tank and fully heals himself while Ratchet’s Nanomites repair the damage to his body. Ratchet pauses and stretches. “Well… this was fun, but I really need to get back to fixing my ship, so I’m going to have to wrap this up now.” Mega-Man cocks his head as Ratchet draws the R.Y.N.O. and the 1812 Overture begins playing. Then his eyes widen as Ratchet fires, unleashing a massive river of rockets and bullets. He activates the Junk Shield, but the R.Y.N.O’s fire tears through the junk almost instantly. He draws the Proto Shield and begins deflecting the bullets, but a pair of rockets knocks him off his feet, and the shield flies from his hand. Rush ducks behind Mega-Man, shivering in fear as Ratchet aims the R.Y.N.O. at Mega-Man. Suddenly, Mega-Man has an idea. He fires the Black Hole Bomb, and the pull of the black hole sucks in the bullets and rockets, momentarily serving as an improvised shield. While the black hole protects him Mega-Man raises his arms and fires the Astro Crush. The 1812 Overture record-scratches to a halt as Ratchet stops firing and looks up, his face locked in blank terror as a series of gleaming, pink meteors plummets towards him. “Son of a Qwark,” he mutters. He engages the Tesla Barrier, but the barrier soon gives out under the assault of the Astro Crush. Meteors explode around him like falling bombs, blasting him with heat and energy. He is thrown about like a rag-doll, and Clank flies from his shoulders and lands on the ground in front of him. The dust begins to clear, and Ratchet attempts to stand as the Nanomites in his body begin to repair the damage, but just as he reclaims his footing, Mega-Man rushes towards him, riding the Rush Jet. Mega-Man hits Clank in the face with a Mega Kick, decapitating him and launching his head at Ratchet as if kicking a soccer-ball. Clank’s head slams into Ratchet’s chest, shattering his ribs. Ratchet bends forwards, coughing blood and wheezing in agony just as Mega-Man flies in and delivers a full-force Mega Upper to Ratchet’s chin. Ratchet’s head flies off his shoulder as a fountain of blood spews from his neck, and his lifeless body slumps to the ground beside Clank’s. K.O! ' '''As Rush turns back into his normal form, Mega-Man looks down at the carnage he has wrought, exhausted and depressed. Rush whines and licks Mega-Man’s hand. After a moment, Mega-Man smiles. “That was a really tough fight. I’m beat. Come on, Rush. Let’s go back home and let Roll and Dr. Light know we’re okay.” Mega-Man and Rush start their journey back to the lab. Post-Battle Analysis Pixie: Ouch… that must have stung even worse than the critics’ reaction to the Ratchet and Clank Movie. Spider: This wasn’t an easy fight to determine, as Mega-Man and Ratchet are very closely matched in many areas. Mega-Man’s arsenal was just as varied and versatile as Ratchet’s, seemingly matching him weapon for weapon, and while many of Ratchet’s weapons are more destructive than the bulk of Mega-Man’s arsenal, Mega-Man’s had a few outliers like the Black Hole Bomb and the Astro Crush that could match and even surpass the RYNO. Additionally, the Astro Crush was basically impossible to avoid. While Ratchet’s Sheepinator might have overcome Mega-Man’s durability, it was no deadlier than the Black Hole Bomb. Ratchet might have had a slight advantage in intelligence, but the gap wasn’t big enough to change much. If the battle had gone on long enough for both combatants to deplete all of their ammunition, Mega-Man would have easily taken this fight, as his Mega-Buster gave him a much better ammo-free weapon than Ratchet’s Omniwrench. Pixie: Then there’s the question of the side-kicks. Clank definitely beats out Rush in terms of combat skill, and intelligence, and with his Giant Clank form, he likely had the fire-power to take out Rush in a one-on-one fight. However, his bulk made it difficult for him to keep up with the smaller combatants, and he ultimately had to abandon the form in order to provide Ratchet with the mobility needed to keep up with Mega-Man’s Super Adapter Form. Spider: Ratchet’s Inferno Mode was a major threat, but it limited him to melee combat, and while his fiery wrenches may have been a one-hit auto-kill in his own series, Mega-Man has survived both heat and impacts greater than the Infernox’s wrenches. Further, Inferno Mode limited Ratchet to melee combat, and once Mega-Man realized that it had made Ratchet invincible, he ran, staying out of range of Ratchet’s blows. The E-Tank easily kept up with Ratchet’s Nanomites, allowing him to survive long enough to shrug off the damage after Inferno Mode wore off. While the two may have been evenly matched in most areas, Mega-Man’s physical strength was miles and miles beyond Ratchet’s, and that’s what gave him the win. Pixie: Ratchet might have a bit more skill in hand-to-hand, but knowing how to string together a three-hit combo isn’t enough to stop someone strong enough to hold up a castle. All Mega-Man really had to do was survive long enough to get in close and use his strength, and Ratchet was done for. Spider: The Infernox Armor reduced the force of the attack by 80% percent, which is a lot… but still not enough to save Ratchet’s life. Mega-Man can lift with a force of 50,000 tons. Twenty percent of this leaves 10,000 tons. Pixie: Remember that twenty-one ton Troglosaur that Ratchet survived getting stomped on? Yeah, that was neat, but Mega-Man’s strength was like getting stepped on by 476 Troglosaurs at once. Not even Ratchet could walk that off, even with his Nanomites. Looks like Ratchet and Clank just couldn’t stay a''head. Spider: The winner is Mega-Man. Category:InkSpider Category:'Video Games' themed Death Battles Category:'Gun Fights' Themed Death Battles Category:Technology Duel Category:Two-on-Two themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:'Returning Character' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:'Sony vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:'SSB vs PSASBR' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016